Stellar
by Aeon Rose
Summary: He meant the world, the stars, the moon, the sky, Aline wished he only knew it...(takes place during Rain And Ink.)


_Stellar_

Lone woman sat, bridge unofficial seat deteriorating all around, surrounding her in movie, her sat in repose, moonlight finding pupils, hopelessly lost in the stars, seeking path.

Her path, stones were scattered, fractured slabs, concrete not yet hardened, bricks chipped, age destabilising foundation. Solitude shifted, parallel lines between peaceful and frightening drawn many times, erased by hand, whilst other busied itself with sketching more...

Green irises captured opalescent whirl of fur, familiar sight wetting eyes, cheeks darkening, hollowing. Pushing aside anxiety, when it gnawed with blunt, hardy teeth was almost impossible, but she managed, knowing whom it was would know what to say, mitigate strenuous load.

He _always_ did...

She snorted softly, second time 'beady' eyes caught swift shadow, leaping onto perch behind her...

* * *

Alucard sat, back to back with friend, step down, for her to lay weary head. Aline did so, lacking dexterity, falling against him, auburn locks slipping like waterfall over shoulder. Coconut scent wafted, pleasantly filling vampire's nostrils.

"Polite, as _always_. Remind me again, why you remain around me, when I am less than glowing?"

Man offered smile, kissing jaw lightly, salt whisked away.

"Your glow transcends that of the moon. Its guided me through times when I could not see through the darkness, given me determination to keep going. Your memory, candour. _Decades_, Aline. That is why." He sighed. "Its much more than that, however, I feel I cannot express it, at the moment."

Emerald's closed, tears running away, trepidation, weary hands trying to wipe them away. Alucard tried to turn, heart in mouth.

He'd made her cry, having meant to bolster...

* * *

"No," she corrected, "_no._ This isn't your doing. I am at a loss. I, find myself descending steps, humanity crumbling, bones weakening. Altruist, protector, confidant, thoughtful? How can I repay any of that, when I can barely stand without an arm? May as well get a damn walking _stick..._" Aline coughed, throat closing, swallowing bitter saliva. "Dieu..."

Tilting her head, Alucard traced jaw, with knuckles, sharp nails akin to talons...

* * *

"Aline...," he lamented, hiding it pointless, golden gilt orbs liquefying before hazels, "I lay_ everything_ bare, gave you me, as wholly as I can manage, my mind, most intimate thoughts, in hopes you take them, keep them close to your heart, what is mine becoming yours. Aline, if anyone is to remunerate, surely it ought to be myself, as you gave me want to wake again, live cursed existence. You took away its barbs, sharp tongue dulled, when it told me I should be dead, skeletal remains in forget an age ago cemetery, food for creatures, residing in darkness, irony _terribly_ grim. If I even had one, a headstone, covered in cobwebs, their owners deserted, themselves ashes, scattered to the wind."

"I would like to believe someone would have maintained your grave, put fresh _Printemps_ flowers in neatly woven wreathes, kept your memory alive. I, for one will forever preach your poetic literature, until the end of my days..."

She cleared throat, raising voice, desperately wanting to get across point, how she felt clearly.

* * *

"You speak so exquisitely, make me out to be important, in grandiose scheme of things. I know my Father wishes to meet with you." She laughed. "Don't worry, mon amour. He won't be hovering, stake in hand, glaring wickedly, whilst ruing you profusely..."

Ivory billowed, curtain framing their faces, laughter phasing out.

"That would not kill me. It would, _however_ push Father to fit of enmity, the likes none have witnessed prior...Take heed that whatever I had, have, will acquire, it is forever yours."

It pained him to say, '_until the end of your life,_' repeating it regurgitating _woe..._

* * *

"_Until the end of my days?_ You wish to say it?"

Alucard shook his head, rational brain making mad dash to finish line, truth sprinting past, feet too quick.

"Admitting it would make it real. It is reality for you, agony, for me. I think of myself in times of your distress..."

Aline frowned, _grooves_ in forehead ageing her greatly.

"You do no such thing. _Non_. I will not listen to this, not lies, never lies, not from you. You've done nought but think of me, my hopes, my dreams, my heart, my longing. Why else would you offer me chance of a second life, if you were selfish? _Selfless,_ chère."

Turning, giving self in entirety, Aline nodded, assuring herself, but, more importantly the aghast, trembling man before her.

"Your offer. I want to take it, grasp it with remaining might. I need to speak with mon père, confirm he is okay with my, this, _our_ decision."

"It," vampire couldn't look at human, "this is not salvation. I would be _damning_ you to life of wretchedness."

Human wished to look at vampire, offer herself as balm.

"Father survives with donors. They are housed, tested, fed, payed, cared for, their families are looked after, Alucard. I can do that. The people know me, they know us. Would they think us mad, were we to ask for blood bags, from people who are safe from harm, despite others warning them a vampire sleeps, in the same abode? That is the correct, _proper_ way of doing things, when dealing with us 'creatures of wretchedness.'"

Deities knew, from each, every civilisation woman wanted to tell man, blurt out that she wanted to be by his side for eternity, _or_ until he could not stand her any longer...

Keeping quiet was biting cheek, jaw locked, sitting on hands to keep from holding Alucard like he meant it.

He meant the world, the stars, the moon, the sky.

Aline wished he only _knew_ it...

* * *

"Could Father come here, use the castle portal, please? I know I ask enough of you. I never wanted to tax, pull strings..."

Aline cursed, little fist, eyes watering yet again. Refusing to cry, she left Alucard to his thoughts, secretly longing to peer into his head, far too intrusive...

"I asked for your _life_. That is beyond anything you could request. Of course he can. I shall let Father know."

"My life was yours the _second_ we spoke in the castle theatre, when you opened up, spoke my native tongue, spoke to me, _not_ at me, looked me in the eye, not anywhere else."

Obvious question was obvious, Aline feeling dumb, but needing _some_ sort of reassurance.

* * *

"How badly _is_ it going to hurt?"

Alucard took her hands, pulling her up with own momentum. If Aline believed she was pale prior, she looked positively peachy toned, compared to vampire's off white, splashes of grey thrown into the mix...

"As much as I would like to say, 'as little as possible,' it is four fangs, driven into sensitive flesh, drinking of life. As sanguine fluid depletes, you will grow tired, pain will lessen, heart beat will slow. I, _can_, however promise I will make it swift. I cannot bear to be the one, forcing pain onto you."

"I had thirty-six years of pain, Alucard." She didn't need to gesture where..."Losing blood, too. It'll be bitter, old blood smells vile..."

Trailing off, she apologised.

"Je suis désolé, mon coeur. I force pain onto you, fully _knowing_ how much it aches. I have thought this through, gone over it in my head. I come to one conclusion, and one only."

Aline bravely walked over, taking vampire's hand, placing it over her heart.

"Listen to that, if my _words_ aren't enough..."

* * *

Alucard wrapped willowy arms around woman's waist, picking her up effortlessly, ear gluing itself to skin, bone shielding treasured organ.

He felt bone, hips, spine, ribs beneath clothing, seeing woman he cherished waste away ripped at his gut, lodging own nails into it, pulling it about like toy, rising and falling like yo-yo.

He had to keep her going, keep her well, keep spirits up, head held high.

If he had to mask rising levels of apprehension, at bay with_ purest_ white toothed grin she oh so adored, he would.

Alucard decided _decades_ ago that he was Aline's.

* * *

And, when he learned she was alive, almost thirty years to the day that he met her, he _wept_, falling to knees, unceremoniously dropping Crissaegrim, clanging throughout chapel he buried himself under, consecrated ground wounding him, self-inflicted torture.

Want to tear apart what he was died with Aline's _birth_ into his unlife.

* * *

She found him among wreckage, Trevor among swathes of blood, man underneath bones of victims, whether human or not deemed irrelevant.

How, what in God's name did he do to find her? He did not seek companionship, seeking himself bringing with it single feeling...

_Shame..._

He did not get to feel warmth, pleasure, joy, skin once he perished. He was allowed destruction of the self.

Alucard _thought_ Trevor dead.

Aline located him, brought him back to life, and Alucard knew then.

He owed her. He would give her all that he possessed. _Whatever_ she wished, he would give.

She held unequivocal intent, her mind his wonder, skin his hearth, heart his _own_, all that was good in her drove out negativity, mollified self-loathing's sting.

Golden eyes looked upon an angel, and he would be her knight, bathed in blood for _however_ long she needed, wanted him. She purified him, gave him strength, passion, drive.

He wished for forever, but _hoped_ for something feasible, tangible...

* * *

"Father."

Aline smiled, Father's presence never failing to cheer her up.

She needed little cheering now, Constantine witnessing marvel. He waved, returning grin.

"Ma chère fille." Vampire Lord saw roses budding in cheeks, daughter clearly overjoyed, delight colouring her pretty pastel pink. "I haven't seen you smile like that in _years_. This 'Alucard' must certainly be quite something..."

His tad smirk entertained Aline, woman practically bouncing.

"He is wonderful, Father."

"Keeps you grounded, without insult, resorting to childish aspersion, challenges mentally, gives you ever so sublime _glow?_ Could I have hoped for more?"

"Grandchildren?"

* * *

Saying it brought somewhat morose tone, skittering into otherwise playful space. Constantine shook his head, dirty blond hair mussed, daughter uncaring whether or not he 'dressed to the nines.'

"That I was able to have you? Sofia and I were blessed, that is for certain. I worried myself ragged, running myself to early grave, ability to provide grandchildren myself something I was not given. I could not place burden on you, not my only, beloved child. We taught you to do as you wish, with caution, but never to behave in such a manner you thought you should, because of us. It wasn't by our word that you 'should' provide us with grandchildren. A legacy?"

Aline's Father put his hands on her shoulders, mint irises delicate, clear.

"_You_ are our legacy. Our single wish for you was to find yourself in world full of people, desperate not to be considered 'different,' as if that were cardinal sin. Be joyous, cry if necessary, grow temper, but remain fair, steadfast but appropriate. You have done those and sufficiently more. If a man enters your life, it is because you wish for it. He adds something important, and you add something to his life. I do wish to speak with Alucard, his Father and Mother, if I may. I would like to know of the man who gave my daughter her voice, when she felt too vulnerable, life's frailties catching up to her. I cannot find it within myself to dislike, despise my sire, for, without his actions, I would not be here, I would not have met Sofia, had you, and watched you grow into stupendous, prodigious, powerful being."

Aline scoffed, impish nature prompting Father to shake head, huff giving away humour.

"Yes,_ being_. Woman has nothing to do with it. There's more to life than gender politics. I have been around long enough to have seen several variations of 'roles' one must be given, to substantiate, find purpose. You sought own path, others words just that, _words._"

"I lost myself, somewhere, along the way. Es tut mir Leid, Father. I felt I'd be burdening you further, were I to tell you I wasn't okay. Of course I wasn't. We'd just lost Mother. I wanted to help around the manor, but was getting in the way."

"Never. I acted like fool, drowning myself in folly, depravity, refusing blood, withdrawing from functions. I had to help myself, Aline. I love you, with everything I have, but I _lost_ what I had. My temper was frayed. I, raised my voice at the people who provided servitude, of their own accord. I shouted at you, for Gott's sake. When had you _ever_ given me cause to do that? Never! You had every right to leave. I had to leave self behind, trudge through past, start at beginning, before everything began, my new life. _That_ meant leaving you. But, I assure you..."

Mint clouded, red blotting whites.

"You never left my mind, my heart. It may have died, rotted two-hundred years ago, but, you and Sofia saved me, pulled me from stupor, pieced me back together, glue in hand. Alucard did the same for you, didn't he? I _must_ thank him."

Aline went onto tiptoes, hugging Father tightly, directing him towards Alucard's chambers. He left with pep in step and wearing smile.

* * *

She had zero cause for worry, the vampire charmed her, woman hard to please, fawning not her style.

Her Father was even harder to please, though he already knew all he needed to know to realise why Aline let herself fall...

* * *

Alucard held stars in eyes, galaxies in words, enchantment in spades, Aline drawing lines between, two creating their _own_ constellations, their own universe when things around them began to crack, world fragile.

_Both_ were stellar, glimmering, pervading aeons, or however long_ time_ allowed...


End file.
